Unepected Love
by DatTimeGuy312
Summary: Groudon was left home alone for the weekend while his parents were out of Town but then he meets a Typhlosion and then his life changed. *First Fic*


It was one normal night and today was Saturday and one this night a Groudons life was about to change… "Groudon Honey are you sure that you will be ok on your own all weekend?" You see Groudons parents were going out for the weekend and they were gonna leave Groudon alone one his own… "Yeah mom i will!" "Ok Just call me if you need anything!" Groudon's Mother said

And just like that his parents left the house "Haha! First time home alone!" The Ground Type Yelled. Groudon went Running into his room and turned on his Xbox and started paying minecraft. … As Hours pass by the Storm outside gets worse.. "Man im really hungry...i wonder if there is some leftover pizza" So the Ground type got and went into the Kitchen and looked in the refrigerator "Yes Score!" Groudon grabbed the Pizza and warmed it up. Groudon looked at the Clock it was only 8:00 PM. "Hm...i guess i could watch some TV." The Ground type sat on the Couch and as he was watch his Phone got a Text *Honey Are you doing ok?* *Yes Mom i am doing fine.* *Ok then hey by the way have you seen this Typhlosion?* *No Mom what do you mean?* *Nothing just injoy your weekend hun* "I Wonder what Mom was talking about."

As Groudon said that Lightning Crashed and banged outside. "W-Whoa..I-Its Just a noise…"

Half an Hour later Groudon was laying in his bed watching YouTube on his Phone. "*Yawn*..Ooooo Man what time is it?" Groudon looked t his Clock and it was 8:35 PM. "*Yawn* Heh i bet i can stay up all night…" But as Groudon said this he smelled something Musty.. "Ugh...What is that Smell...Oh god i need a shower" Hopping up from his bed groudon Walked into the bathroom and turned one the shower. "Hm...looks like i have some soap" Groudon slowly stepped inside the shower and and close the shower curtins. "Ahh...nice to get clean.."

Ah Groudon was rubbing himself with soap his still smelled a musky odor not from his arm pits but from his penis. "O-Oh...i-i got H-Hard...N-N-Ngh…" As Groudon slowly breathe in and out he slowly grabbed his penis and slowly started to jerk off. "N-Ngh...Oooo man…" He started to get faster and faster until he shot his hot thick load. "A-Ahh! M-My Arceus…." After his moment his got out and slowly dryed himself off. "Man i should make mom and dad leave me at home more often anyways i should get to bed im too tired to stay up all night anyways." after putting his boxers and tshirt on Groudon climbed into his bed and pulled up his blankets. At about 11:00 PM at Night Groudon was awoken in the middles off the night for the sounds of Crying. "H-Huh?..W-Who could that be at this hour?" Groudon slowly made his way to the front door and open and saw a Typhlosion out in the rain. "H-Hello?" The Typhlosion looked up at Groudon timidly. "H-Hi.." "W-Who are you?" Groudon said. "O-Oh sorry I-I must have woken you up" "Yeah you did" "I-I am so sorry...I-I Just…." Groudon walked out into the rain and sat by him. "Hey it's ok...just tell me what happened" "W-Well i i U-Used to have A-A home B-But i L-Lost it all…" "What Happened?" Groudon said. "W-Well My Parents reationship hasn't been to good these pass couple of months A-And one day my D-Dad had it S-So he went and got a knife i tried to protect my mother but i failed...my mother was killed….A-And my Father was coming for me next….But i would not let him hurt me so a Fired a Flamethrower at him and ran away and I-I have been homeless for 2 weeks N-Now…." Groudon almost cried when he heard the Typhlosion's Story. "O-Oh my im so Sorry…" "T-Thank you…" The Typhlosion said. Groudon stood up and thought for a second. "Hey you know you could stay in my house." The Typhlosion looked up at Groudon. "O-Oh no..I-I could not...i dont wanna get in the way of your life" "No really it is fine...i mean i could use some company." The Typhlosion stood up and looked and Groudon. "Y-You would really let me stay?" "Yeah.." Said the Groudon. And with that the Typhlosion jumped up and hugged Groudon. "Oh Thank you for letting me stay!" "Oh Your Welcome!" Said Groudon as he hugged back. And with that Typhlosion and Groudon walked inside. "You know i never got your name." Said the Ground type. "O-Oh my name is Kurt"

"Nice to meet you Kurt my name is Jace." "N-Nice to meet you Jace" said Kurt. "Anyways can i get you anything?" Said the Groudon. "Anything will do." Said The Volcano Pokemon. "How about a Pizza?" Said The Groudon. "Oooo! Yes i would like to have that!" Said the Typhlosion. And with that the Groudon warmed up the Pizza and soon Put it on a plate for the Typhlosion.

"Mmmm This is some good Pizza" Said Kurt "Hehe Thanks even though it is just leftovers." Said the Ground Type. "Meh.. its fine….beside it is the best food i have had in a long time" Said the Typhlosion. Groudon Checked his Phone and the Time was 11:59. "Oh Crap! I need to get to bed!" Yelled Jace. "Oh it is time to go to bed?" Said The Fire Type. "Yeah it is...You know you could sleep i my room" Said Jace. "I-I Could?" The Tylosion said timidly. "Yeah! Cmon i'll show you." and with that the Typhlosion Grabbed the Typhlosion Paw and and pulled him to his room."W-Whoa it is Really nice." Said Kurt "Hehe Thanks i worked really hard on this room. And with that the Groudon jumped into his bed and pulled his blankets over. "*Yawn* Night Kurt." Said the Tired Groudon. "N-Night said the tired Typhlosion. The two went to sleep. Jace awoke at 2:00 AM with something laying next to him. "K-Kurt?" Said Jace. "O-Oh u-um H-Hey Jace…"

"U-Um why are you in my bed?" "I-I was J-Just.." Jace looked at Kurt as he could see tears in his eyes. "H-Hey it is ok...just tell me what's wrong." "I-Its just that….I-I had a nightmare and got scared...so i got in your bed" Jace just watched as the Typhlosion Started to cry. And then groudon put a claw on Kurts lips. "Shhhh...it is ok...i am right here…" and with that he pulled and the Typhlosion into a deep kiss. "J-Jace!" said the Typhlosion as he Blushed. "Y-Yes Kurt?" Said the Ground type as he started to Blush. "I-I…..I….I L-Love you….." "I-I…...I...L-Love you too….." And with that Jace pulled Kurt close to him and started kissing him a lot. "Mmmmm…." Moaned the Typhlosion. And with that Jace started to pull his boxers off. "H-Had you ever had Sex before Kurt?" "N-No…" Said Kurt. "You have know.." and with that Jace pulled his Boxers all the way off and showed his 7 inch penis. "T-That's one long member" said Kurt.

"And it is only gonna get bed" As soon as he said that Jace grabbed Kurt's Head and pushed his hard member in his Mouth. "Mgh!" Mumbled Kurt. "Sorry…" Said Jace as he pushed his member in and out of his Lovers Mouth. "Mugh!" "Almost done!" And with one swift motion The Shot his Hot load in the Typhlosion's Mouth. "A-Aw Yeah…" Said Jace as he slowly pulled out of his Lovers mouth. "M-Man...that tasted good!" "Y-You loved it?" "Yeah! Can we keep it going?" Asked the Typhlosion. " Y-Yeah my Love.." And with that Jace pushed his Member in his Lovers anus and Thrusted. "A-Aw Y-Yeah K-Kurt!.." "O-Ooooo yeah J-Jace!..." Jace started to thrust faster and faster. "K-Keep going my love!...C-Cum inside M-Me!" "I-I WILL!" Yelled The Groudon. And in one last mation Jace shot a warm jucy Load in his lovers anus. "M-Man That was sooooo fun…" "I-I Know right.."... " Kurt can i ask you something?" "Y-Yes my Love?" "Do you wanna live here?" "Y-Y-Y…...YES!" Yelled Kurt as he hugged his Lover Tight. "I Love you Kurt…" "I Love you too Jace" And with that the slepted together hugging each other injoy there moment.

*I Hope you Guys liked the story i is my first Fic so let me know if it is bed and i will redo it and thanks for reading*


End file.
